


Visions of Destiny

by Toozmanykids



Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddleston AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Not Religious, Bondage, Chains, Demonic Possession, Dungeon, F/M, Leather, Non-Consensual Bondage, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: Imagine your life were like turning the pages of a book already written and everything happened exactly as it was supposed to. You would feel so much certainty in every decision you made. The security of your righteousness would wrap around you like a warm wool blanket.But one day you wonder if this destiny is what you want? Will you actually finish on the side of the good guys?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Visions of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as we go. I surely can't promise that everything in this will be consensual considering...
> 
> #SPOILERS#  
> ....  
> Considering that we meet our OFC shackled to the wall of a cave. We'll just have to wait and see where our muse takes us.

The demon stirred. Not fully conscious yet, but the veil of deep sleep had begun to thin.

He looked up at the large heavy wood door and listened closely from the rustic reading nook he'd made. A faint moan had caught his attention, but only low howls followed as the wind sailed up through the deep tunnels of the cave. The flames flickered and his reading light dimmed as five of the eight wicks went out. Setting his book down on the wide butt log next to his chair, he picked up the empty teacup and headed to the kitchen to grab the matches.

A heavy oak table dwarfed the rest of the one room cabin's contents and was similar in construction and size to the large extra wide door in the back of the room. The front door, also oak wood in construction, resembled any other frontier cabin door built in the area aside from the over zealous series of locks and bolts that matched those on the other door. The only difference being that the front door had locks on both sides, whereas the door in the back of the cabin only locked from inside the cabin.

An extra large rectangular candle sat in the middle if the extra large table; eight wicks lined up in a row provided a surprising amount of light for the room. One extra candle next to his chair sufficiently lit up the words on the page when he read. He grabbed that candle off the butt log table and wiped droplets of wax off his book. Another gust of wind must have blown out this candle as well.

From relighting the room's central candle, a calming aroma of amber and smoke circled around him. Another howl leaked through the back door and the flames flickered again, yet stayed lit. This time a whimper rode that howl and a smile slowly spread across his face.

Two silent strides brought him to the door. Holding the single wick candle next to his head, light shined through the iron barred window in the door and revealed a body laying on the stone floor. Wrapped up in a thick wool blanket like a cocoon, only a bare foot sticking out presented that a humanoid creature was inside. A five-toed foot had tangled with the heavy iron chain that laced through a ring cemented into the stone wall.

As the leg restlessly twitched more, the metal links loudly scraped across the stone floor, polished smooth after years of nature's abuse and likely cold and damp to the touch. The cave's harsh conditions had taken it's toll, but no amount of fidgeting could retract the chilled appendage back inside the blanket.

Frustration finally pulled his captive fully awake. For days he had waited patiently for this moment when she opened her eyes to see her new reality. For years he prepared for his destiny, their destiny; accounted for every possible issue that could arise. Every detail of his vision was replicated, endlessly researching religious and pagan artifacts to find a perfect match to the images that haunted his youth.

Standing on one side of the door the anticipation and ardor that grew inside him mirrored the escalating confusion and fear that fought its bonds on the other side of the door. Although she was merely swaddled in the blanket, he found the clumsy battle of woman versus textile not only amusing but far more arousing than expected. Like the warm swell of adoration produced when watching a young puppy excitedly stumble over a new toy, he found a deep perverted desire inside him already authoring additional clumsy scenarios; he felt a hot swelling of something much more complicated than he would feel for a clumsy puppy.

Once free of the blanket, her hands mapped out the heavy iron chain that circled her waist locked closed with a thick rusty padlock. Her eyes followed the chain up to lace through a large black ring secured to the cave wall winding back around itself, the chain's end secured with another padlock after wrapping around the waist again. Several hard tugs affected nothing, producing only comic movements fighting the immobile fixture. Assessing the heavy iron shackles around her wrists and the thick leather collar buckled tightly around her neck, she found each connected back to the same chain wrapped around her center. Her feet wore similar shackles and chains also connecting back to her waist.

Honestly only one or maybe two locks would have been plenty, if any. The links easily closed when using the right tools, which he had collected years ago. Her struggle with the extra weight around her middle had its own purpose, and each padlock would come to symbolize its own burden eventually.

Listening to her count the excessive number of large padlocks out loud, he chuckled at the disbelief in her voice when she discovered the cow bell he had slipped in as well.

Her head whipped around to the door when she heard him. "Hello? Hello? Who's there?"

Just the sound of her sweet voice stirred his heart.

"Fear not, my child. You are safe now. I promise."

"Father Thomas?"


End file.
